undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 104
This is Issue 104 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Break". This issue is Holly-centric. 804, Break It has been three days now. Apparently they’re having problems with the boat. Something about the battery I think. Gord and Timmy are currently having a break with me, Romario, Miles and Lia. I teached Lia how to make soup only using water, salt and baked beans. We’re having that. “How do you think he’s planning on doing it?” I ask, refering to the fact that there only is room for ten on the boat. Chad has to decide who goes and who stays. “Probably playing favorites.” Gord mutters. “The kids, Kevin, Tex, Ridley, Kerri, Axel, himself and his girlfriend. And that jack-ass, J-Tech.” Gord sounds pissed at Chad, without reason. We don’t know how Chad will do this yet. “I’ve been thinking about staying.” Romario says, taking a sip of the soup. “No.” I say, laying a hand on his arm. “We have to go, honey.” The last three days, Romario and I have gotten together. I really enjoy being with him, and I think he likes me too. “We’re 19, there’s room for 10. There isn’t going to be room for us.” Romario argues. “I’m sure we’ll find another boat.” Miles says, chewing on some bread. Garrett, Kerri, Chad, Margaret and Neil are out to look for other boats. They should return today. “They ain’t finding shit.” Gord mutters in a grumpy tone. “I doubt that too.” The voice of J-Tech says. I turn around, seeing the man slowly walking over to us. “What do you want?” Romario says with a sigh. Everybody seems to hate this guy, but for some reason, Chad lets him stay in the group. “Listen, pretty, if we’re gonna be in the same group, we’ll have to get along.” J-Tech says with a creepy smile. I look down my soup as Romario argues with J-Tech. “No, we don’t.” Romario says. “How about you just leave us alone?” J-Tech bites his lip, tilts his head and looks at Timmy. “What do you think, T-Burn?” J-Tech asks in a creepily soft voice. “I don’t know, man.” Timmy just mutters, his eyes not meeting J-Tech’s at any point. v “Well.” J-Tech says, sitting down between me and Romario. “Why don’t y’all just welcome me into your lovely group here?” Gord gets up, leaving the table. “I have to get back to work.” Gord mutters, sounding very grumpy. He enters the cabin to continue his work on the boat. J-Tech looks at me and smiles.  “I don’t think I’ve had the plesure, sugar.” J-Tech says, kissing my hand. I am scared of this man, so I just let him do it, hoping Romario will do something. “Hey, that’s my girlfriend.” Romario says, pulling J-Tech away from me. J-Tech then turns his head to Romario. “Oh, that’s sweet.” He says with his creepy smile. “Can’t you share, pretty?” “Fuck you.” Romario says, getting up. I get up too, and follow Romario into the cabin, where Gord has begun working on the boat again. Texas, Kevin and Ridley are there too. They, and Gord, are looking at us as we enter. “You’re okay?” Texas asks, looking worried. “We’re fine.” Romario says, looking back. “But we have to do something against J-Tech.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Holly Boehicki *Janick Teccer *Romario Cortez *Gord Rivera Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues